


Last Chance

by ClumsyFunnyDoll



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel!Mallory, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confused Michael Langdon, Cordelia's Not Really Fading, Eventual Millory, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, May Be OOC Sometimes, Michael has issues, Michael's Redemtion Arc, Multi, Not What You'd Expect From The Antichrist, One-Sided Attraction, Will explain later, childish behaviour, dark michael, eventual smut (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFunnyDoll/pseuds/ClumsyFunnyDoll
Summary: After four days of waiting and some weird hallucinations, Michael starts to doubt about what path he should to follow. His quiestioning doesn't get better after the visit of a particuliar angel, who claims she's seen enough light in him to belive his destiny can be changed now, before is too late.Alone and lost, the Antichrist wanders around seeking his father's attention and a way to get his Ms. Mead back, only to be filled with disappoint time after time.





	1. Chapter 1

_Fuck,_ is his first thought as the light completely blinds his view. He tries to cover it with his hand but is useless. Not only is his hand not enough but spending four day without eating can has left him for too weak to even bother to lift his arm. He has wasted all his energy killing that goat.

_If that even happened in the first place._

To be honest, he’s not even sure if the blood in his face is real or if he’s just hallucinating. He probably is, after all the Sun doesn’t shine that bright. It must be another one of those ‘angels’, coming to annoy him again, probably. He bents until his head touch the ground and cover his ears. He doesn’t want to hear whatever love-bullshit they’re trying to feed him. He sighs and wait for them to leave.

“That won’t really help, you know” the voice says. It’s female and young this time. _Good,_ he thinks, _the guy in the diaper and the kiddos where kind of creepy_ “, you’re still able to hear me”

_No shit._

With an annoyed look he removes his hands and roll on his back, so it doesn’t look like he’s kneeling for her. As if the Son of Satan would ever kneel for anyone or; even if it's not real, he's not kneeling just to make sure. He lays there looking at the leaves of the trees wondering when will his mind stop playing tricks and when will his father have the guts to talk to him. The light is still there, Michael can see it in rest of the forest, it even found its way inside the little pentagram he drew. It bothered him more than he would ever let see. It’s not like he thought the pentagram was instantly magical and would set fire to any kind of light that tried to cross it, keeping him forever in the safety of the darkness. But it wouldn’t hurt to remain a little bit darker than the rest of the forest. Yes, he didn’t put much effort when he drew it, nor did he think he needed to, but the other angels and their light didn’t step inside and it shouldn’t bother him so much that his pentagram is not magical, but it does, it bothers him so much he consider acknowledge her presence and tell her to fuck off. And the on top on that the annoying creature just doesn’t leave. He’s still mourning, can’t God and their minions understand that? He just needs a moment with his father, so he can tell him what to do, he can deal with them when he’s done, he’ll have the strength once his father talks to him. But he’s just too weak now, and tired. At this point he rather sleep until his father finally appears.

“Michael”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just leave!” he yells “you’re not even real, what do you want?!” he sounds more childish than he’ll ever admit, but he doesn’t care. He’s tired and he wants to be alone.

“I’m sorry about your loss”

“Shut the f— I’m not even gonna waste my time talking to myself, you’re not real”

“I am” the calmness in her voice made him want to kill something, possibly her “. I’m just here to talk.” For a second, he wonders how his mind could have created such a beautiful voice, but he reassures himself he probably heard it on TV and was using it now. Her voice was husky and chill, he probably heard it on one of the old movies his grandmother loved so much, like one of those _femmes fatales_ with their long cigarettes and kisses worth dying for. His grandma only let him watch them with her when he behaved. When she wasn’t scare of him. She would always tell him how she was just like those women in her youth, little less wealthy, but she could compensate it with her charming nature. One he inherited, she used to say.

 _“Use it, Michael. It could be your greater power”_ Constance said once, with tears on her eyes, after he’d killed the third nannie “. _You just—you just need to smile. It will open the gates of heaven for you, I swear. So easy. You’re beautiful, Michael, you don’t need to hurt people, they will hear you if you ask kindly. Just, please, think about it”_ but that was when she still held some hope for him, a week before she kicked him out of the house.

The memory of Constance makes his heart ache, he misses her so much, even if she hated him, he had nothing but love for her, just a little bit of resentment for leaving him, but he had always loved her, that’s why he gave her all those gifts, he thought she loved them as much as she loved him. If he knew they were hurting her, he would have hide them himself. He couldn’t help his dark impulses, but for his grandma he would have kept them a secret.

“I don’t wanna talk” like a child, he crawls to the other side of the pentagram and curls on the floor, his back to her, as away from the light as he can and close his eyes waiting for sleep to take over him. He couldn’t talk to anyone right now, the fresh wound of his Ms. Mead and the pain of remembering Constance again were just too much. He wanted to cry again. Oh, he was crying again.

“Your grandmother did love you” the voice says.

“Just leave, please” he sobs. He didn’t like to beg or cry in front of others unless is to manipulate them, but he is half convinced this conversation isn’t even real, so… who care?

Oh, his father must be so ashamed of him right now, crying in the possible presence of God’s subordinates. Or maybe this was all his doing. Maybe the devil was bored, and he was using his son’s grieving to have a quick laugh.

Or maybe Michael’s mind was the one torturing him. Maybe, deep inside Michael knows he deserves all this pain. After all, Ms. Mead and Constance died because of him. One couldn’t live with him anymore and took her own life. The other dedicated her life to him and that lead her to die in such a horrible way. And he was so useless, he can’t even bring any of them back. Cordelia hided Ms. Mead’s soul from him and Constance just didn’t want to see him.

Either way, he was guilty, alone and guilty. What was he gonna do now?

“There are so many things you could do. I can show you if you listen to me”

“Get out of my head. You don’t listen to people’s thoughts without asking. It’s rude” that sounded even more childish, but who really cares? He has all the right to act that way, he’s hurt. And he’s alone.

“You don’t have to be” she says “, I’m sorry, sometimes I can’t help it”, she adds quickly after hearing him growl “. I didn’t want to offend you”

“Your presence here offends me. If you would be so kind and leave now, I’ll consider not killing you”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Not unless you dare looking at me” he wasn’t sure if she was mocking him, since her voice sounded more playful than anything, like a friend teasing another, but he took it on an offensive way. They were not friends, he wasn’t in the mood for teasing and just wanted to rest, but she probably wasn’t even real, so it would be pointless to snap at her anyways, so he closes his eyes and begs for sleep. Just when he thought he was gonna get it, something pokes his back. He is reluctant to admit it scared him a bit. And if it is what he thinks it is, she’s indise the fucking pentagram. He turns his head just enough to see a small, ridiculously bright, finger on its way to poke him again. His anger must have provoked a sudden rush of energy because without thinking it, his hand shots up to grab it, hopefully break it.

It’s completely useless, she’s faster than him, moving her hand away just in time.

“Sorry, I thought you passed out or something” she has the audacity to sound amused.

That does it. He’s tired of her and her disrespect. He’s the fucking Antichrist, he will be the one to bring the end, the new leader of the new world he’s going to build with or without the help of his stupid father. Everyone should cower in his presence, without exception. Who this dumb creature thinks she is? She’s nothing, just a useless subject from the One Above or whatever. She nothing in comparison to him, abso-fucking-loutly nothing.

He throws himself at her with the last, and this time for real, bit of energy he has on him, ready to strangulate. But much to his despair, she’s faster than him, again. The spot where he assumed, she was is now empty, and the light is now fully in front of him… and he’s once again kneeling before her.

“Please” he starts tiredly “, fuck off”

“Well, who’s rude now?”

“You, you’re being rude. Coming here, interrupting my efforts to contact my father and mocking my mourning”

Lifting his eyes, he can only see her bare feet. They’re shining too. The ridiculousness of it all makes him roll his eyes, sighing with exhaustion.

“Like I said, I just want to talk. I swear, Michael, I’m not here to mock you in any way. I’m really sorry if I offended you”

“Ha!”

“I’m serious, please listen to me” he sees her feet descend to the ground and close his eyes once again, this time out of spite “come now, I know you’re not going to sleep now”

“Go away!” he yells, exasperated, finally looking up.

 _Fuck!_ He thinks again, having forgotten how blindly her light could really be if looking at it without being used to it.

“You did that on purpose!” he screams, rubbing his eyes with the parts of his hands that were not covered in dirt. His head aching.

“No, No! I swear” he feels her coming closer but refuse to open his eyes. He can still see her light through his eyelids, but obviously not as strong. The softest of hands touch his cheeks and gives him a momentarily calm. His face relaxes completely, and he feels a little taste of peace, before he pushes her hands away and frowns.

“I don’t know if you heard me before, but I already told your friends I was on mission”

“I heard” the angel must be kneeling in front of him, because of the closeness of her voice “. But still, I want to talk with you”

“Will you leave if I listen?”

“Of course!” she sounds happier now. He hates it.

“Go on, but I warn you, I don’t care if your boss loves me. So, don’t waste your time with that speech” he lays down on the ground one more time. Arm behind his head, as if he wasn’t looking like a he’s dying to get some sleep.

“I’ve been watching you” she starts, with a more serious tone “. All your life. We all knew about your mission before you did. Before you were even born. I personally watched over your life to find some little light on it. I tried looking at all the small good actions, all the good intentions. I watched them, and I treasured them, for they were so few. I know of your darkness, I´ve seen it myself. All the malicious things you did, from simply hurting little rodents, to… to murdering. I’ve seen them, and I don’t justify them at all. But I need you to understand I’ve always been there, I—”

“Okay, you have no proof of that, but go on”

“Would you please not interrupt me?” she’s annoyed, he can tell, but still managed to sound kind “I’ve— I’ve practiced it, but it’s somewhat not going the way I expected” she sighs, and her breath goes direct to his face. The smell fills his nose for a moment and he gets lost on it. It’s some fruit, he’s sure of it, but he’s not sure which one.

 _I’m so hungry._ He thinks just as his stomach growls. It’s gonna start eating itself at any moment.

“I brought you something, I know you’re starving. Please eat it while I talk” she puts something on his hand and the same smell that came from her mouth comes from it. No doubt, it’s the same. He opens one eye to look at it.

_Oh, it’s an apple! Would father mind? I mean, I said I wasn’t going to get out of here until he appears, I never said anything about eating. No, wait. This is a trap. It’s either poisoned or is a trick to convince me to join them…_

“It’s just an apple”

“I told you to stay out of my mind!”

“I didn’t need to read your mind. Your face says it all” she sounded like she just rolled her eyes. Knowing he was annoying her gave him just a little pleasure. He throws the apple away and close his eye once again “That’s—! Ugh, you’re more difficult than I expected, and I’ve known you all your life”

“Sure, whatever, go on and then leave”

“You’re being so rude!” he’s smiling now. Feeling immense pleasure in knowing weak and everything, he’s still able no get on someone’s nerves. Even if it’s over such immature behavior. He heard her sigh again “As I was saying. I´m sorry, I don’t want to sound repetitive but, I was there. With you. I saw your light and your darkness. But I also saw your sorrow. You’ve been left and used by the few you loved. Those people were not strong enough to deal with you, they lacked the strength necessary to fight your darkness. They were weak, simple humans…”

“Like everyone else. No one can deal with me. But I don’t need them. I know what I’m meant to be, nothing you said could change my mind, the whole pity in the world won’t be able to change me.”

“No, that’s not my point. I’m not offering you pity, and I’m not trying to denigrate humans. Just let me finish, please” she sounded like she was on a hurry “. What I’m really offering you is a chance to do better. I know you want to be good, don’t try to deny it, I know you do. You always had. It’s just, this monster inside you, it’s stronger than you” her presence moves closer to him and he feels her warmth next to him. Her hand finds his cheek one more time, peace takes over his mind and he let her keep it there. Not because she’s convinced, not because she hadn’t just offended him again, implying he’s too weak to fight himself. Her hand just feels nice against his cheek and he feels he deserves a little of mental peace. It’s been a while since Michael felt like this. He’s going to allow this until she finally leaves “. But you could defeat it, with the right help, the right influence, you can get rid of it. You’ll forget what sorrow feels like, and you’ll know only happiness. Let the light heal you” her voice had lulled him into a soft trance, his head leaning onto her hand without his consent. Her other hand caresses his free cheek with the back of her knuckles. It feels so nice, Constance used to caress him like that, when he was little. Ms. Mead had done it too. Michael finds himself surprised when the pain doesn’t hit him at the memory of them “. You can be loved, you can feel like this always. If you accept the right help, it really is all you need. The right influence”

He hums. A funny feeling in his stomach.

“Yours?” he giggles.

“Cordelia’s”

He pushes her hands away one more time.

“Go away.” He didn’t have the strength to scream at her, all the exhaustion and pain suddenly coming back to him. He still sounded threatening, nevertheless.

“Please, Michael”

“No, I listened to you. Now go away! I did what you asked, go!” he carefully opens his eyes and sit down, his head down. He sees her shining feet leaving the pentagram. He looks up slowly, finally being able to see her through the light. He can only see her back, since she’s leaving. Her brown hair is blond at the tips, making him wonder if they have some sort of hair salon up there, or if she had been created that way. She’s wearing a crown of flowers made of gold, her dress is long ending just at above her feet. Her petite form is what surprise him the most, her white shining wings huge in comparation to her. Her shoulders were low, as she walks away with disappointment. She turns her head slightly and he caught a glimpse of small rosy lips.

“You can be more, Michael. So much more” her sad voice managed to make him feel slightly guilty “. I really meant what I say. I’m sorry for your loss” and with those last words, she finally leaves.

Once alone. Michael allows himself to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds a little fun before starting his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, but promise the next one will be longer.

The cold wind of the night is the one responsible for waking him up. Everything around him is dark and uninviting, trees hovering over him, leaves falling aggressively on his face and dirt entering his eyes. He feels like the forest was trying to shush him away.

It didn’t scare him, he was going to leave anyways. There was no trace of Satan here. He was alone, that coward didn’t show up. He would find his father somewhere else then. Or no. Michel didn’t need him. _The Lord of Darkness_ , he thought bitterly, _too afraid to come talk to his fucking son_. No, he didn’t need him. He stood up and with long steps he made his way out of the forest.

In moment of rage he sets one tree on fire, he doesn’t even bother trying to extinguish it, Michael hopes the fire will soon reach the whole forest, burning it all. Once he reaches the nearby road he turns around and set five more trees on fire. He watches with pleasure the fire jumping from tree after tree, sinking it’s claws on the ground and rapidly consuming all. The warm radiating from it hugging Michael’s body. Sighing, he lets it wrap around him. He closes his eyes, just enjoying the moment. It seems like an eternity since the last time he felt warmth. Since his bones were not made of ice.

His moment of relax is interrupted when a near scream finds its way out of the trees, then, an explosion and even more screams. Michael turn his head to the sound’s direction, frowning. It comes from inside the forest. He thought he was the only one in there.

Michael opens his eyes just in time to see a girl and two men running in his direction. The men run past him, too scare to notice or care, but the girl is the only one that sees him. She slows her pass until she stops in front of him. Her shaking hands grab Michael’s arms, she holds onto him as if in need of support. He then notices her bloody leg. She must have injured herself in the hurry to scape the fire. Is not a big wound, but it’s still bleeding and probably made it difficult for her to walk.

“Please, you need to help me, we were just camping and s-suddenly everything caught fire! I-I can’t run, and I lost my glasses, and those two didn’t even notice! Please you need to take me to a hospital! Do you have a phone or something? W-we need to call the firemen” She stammers, her face contorting in pain. She starts crying violently “. Oh my God, my sister was in inside the trailer! Oh, God!” she throws herself at him letting go of his arms to cover her face. If she is looking for consolation, she’s not going to get it, Michael doesn’t even make the effort to hug her or at the very least pat her head. Instead he moves away, he allowed her enough touching. She falls on her knees, hissing in pain and looks up confused. Michael has to fight the urge to smile. The mention of a trailer confirmed where that explosion came from and knowing that his little tantrum already took a victim fills him with morbid pleasure. But one victim wasn’t enough for him. No, he’s not done yet.

Before he can say anything one of the two men comes back. He looks tall, same height as Michael, maybe a little more, he couldn’t tell, since he’s crouching to help the younger woman. He’s wearing a hat that doesn’t do much to hide his hairlessness. His face red and wrinkled. His eyes were red too, but that was probably from the smoke and crying.

“Oh, my God, look at your leg, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even—” he cuts himself off once he sees Michael. He takes in his appearance. He looks taken aback. His designed clothes were wrinkled and covered in dirt, his blond, usually stylized, hair knotted and dirty as well. Michael just got out of the forest too, but he clearly wasn’t camping “. Are you okay? What were you doing in there? You look like shit. Sorry, never mind, we need to leave, we’ll—we’ll take you to the hospital too”

“We need this, we need that. I don’t need to do anything for you” Michael says slowly. Despite looking like shit, he accommodates his posture and join his hands behind his back, standing regal like the dark prince he is. He can’t allow them to think he’s anything but royal.

“I know you’re still in shock, asshole, but I just wanna help” the man spat, tears falling from his eyes “, we all are. I just lost a daughter!” his voice breaks a little and Michael can see the pain in it. Despite his pleasure at the news, he keeps his face composed. he wastes no time, magic already working its way inside the heads below him.

“Did you?”

The old man is about to respond, a livid look on his face, but a scream coming from between the trees interrupts him.

“ _Daddy, daddy, help me!”_

Both father and daughter look behind, hearts momently stopping, hope filling their souls.

“It—It’s her! Dad, it’s her! She’s alive!” she does her best trying to get up alone but is only able to do so with the help of her dad “we have to help her, we have to get to her!” she sniffs and hiccups, trying to maintain her calm but unable to stop crying.

He briefly wonders if that’s the way the angels had seen him.

_Did I really look that pathetic?_

“You stay here, I’ll go” he cups her head and kiss her head. Michael takes advantage of their distraction to open a path free of the fire “. I can’t lose the two of you” he adds when she’s about to protest. He takes off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. If Michael wasn’t so disgusted by them, he would have found the scene endearing. Instead he finds it rather cliché. The old man looks at Michael again and nods. He nods back, face serious but incredibly amused on the inside.

The red-faced man turns around and follows the path Michael opened for him. What an idiot.

He stands next to the blond teen for a few minutes. Her, waiting for her father to come back along with her –unbeknownst to her— far gone sister. Him, just making sure the man is deep enough inside the woods, waiting the right moment.

“Your father is a brave man” he starts, and it’s not really a lie, but Michael doesn’t mean it at all. She just nods, narrowing her eyes at the trees to see a thing “Don’t worry”

“I can’t help it, I know they’ll be back, I just—” she starts crying again. _Ugh_. Since she’s not looking at him, he feels free to roll his eyes “, I’m sorry. I just can’t help worrying”

Michael decides there we waited enough time. He sets the first tree on fire and a scream is soon heard. A wicked smile finds its way in Michael’s mouth.

The blondie besides him gasp loudly, dead scared.

“Dad!”

A figure emerges from the trees, a teenager identical to the one next to him, with the burned clothes and hair shorter, bald in some parts showing scorched red flesh. Half her face along with other parts of her body are burned, and she looked more like a zombie than anything. But looks so real it makes Michael feel proud of his creation. Getting inside those fools heads was no hard task, what his imaginary and powers impressed him. He took what he found in their head and converted it in this master piece in a matter of seconds. He was stroking his own ego, he knew, but didn’t care, what he did was amazing, and no one would take it from him. A silent sigh of satisfaction scape his lips.

“Oh, my God, Sky! Come here, where’s dad?!” she tries to run to her and hug her, but Michael stops her.

“Look at her wounds, you may hurt her” he explains calmly “. Besides, you may as well hurt yourself” he points at the injure in her leg.

She nods, naively believing him. She approaches her twin slowly, trying to hold herself. But before she can touch her this one falls to the floor.

“ _Please, you need to get dad, his leg got caught on a trunk and he needs help, I couldn’t help him, I’m so hurt_ ” Michael mutters the words, but they come from the illusions mouth. He once again once again feels extremely proud. He got her voice perfectly, only needing one memory of the green-eyed girl to extract it “. _Please don’t touch me_ ” he adds quickly when the girl tries to caress his illusion’s cheek. Michael’s not sure if he can make his projection tangible, but he rather not risks it. He can find out about it another time.

“I know, I’m sorry” the girl looks at her leg and then at the trees, unsure. She closes her eyes a moment and breathe out a few times, trying to encourage herself. A couple of exhalations more, she opens he eyes again, looking ready. She takes off his father’s jacket and puts it over her sister’s fake body. Michael’s quick enough to use telekinesis to keep the clothe item floating perfectly over every curve of his creation, not wanting to test his theory about its tangibility “. I’ll go find him, I promise. Stay here, we’ll be back” she looks at Michael “. Please, take care of her”

“Of course, don’t worry” he makes himself sound sincere and kneels besides the image of her twin. How could someone be so trusting of a stranger, it scape his mind, but it didn’t matter. Even if she refused to trust him, he would make sure she entered that damn forest.

And that she did. She naively followed the same path her father went. Foolish hope that she could save someone that’s already beyond salvation. He watched her petite figure disappear between the trees. The moment she’s no longer in sight he stands from the ground, making the projection fade away, his mind letting go of the jacket, and look straight to the woods focusing all his powers in setting every fucking tree on fire, rejoicing in the distant sound of the poor girl’s screams. He freely lets go a satisfied sigh once the screams die down.

For a second, just a second, his mind goes back to the strange little angel that was so determined to bother him. He wonders if she’s seeing this, at this point certain she was real. He hopes she’s watching, that would show her how irremediable he truly is. He can’t change what he is, and he doesn’t want to. He hopes this sends the message to her and to his father. He has all the intention to follow his malicious nature. No good influence could be good enough to fix him.

Still, he remembers, there’s a loose end he needs to deal with. His eyes roll back as his mind calls for the other man that was with the father-daughter duo. It takes a few boring minutes, but soon a figure can be seen in the end of the road, getting closer. He sucks on his teeth once he sees him. A handsome young man, looking like in his early twenties, maybe the older brother or some of the daughter’s boyfriend. It really doesn’t matter anymore, he’s at Michael’s mercy now. There will be none.

The boy’s face is completely void of feelings, not aware of what he’s doing. Consilium controlling his every move. He stops in front of Michael, his eyes distant, still under mind control. After taking a good look at the brunette, Michael decided he’s not going to kill him. But he’s not going to let him go just like that either. A little fun before leaving won’t hurt anybody… well, not himself at least. His magic releases the strong hold on the boy’s mind.

“What have you done?” Michael ask, his tone playful and mischievousness. A smile that could only be described as evil.

“W--what? What happened? I was… I was running… now I’m not…?” the boy’s voice gets more confused with each world. Soon his eyes widen in realization once he sees the intense fire burning in front of him “Holy shit! What am I doing here?! I was calling the firemen, I had to call the firemen! That’s why I was running. What am I doing here? I--how did I get here?! I have to--”

“Shhh” Michael silent him, pressing his thumb on the older boy’s lips. Not caring how dirty they were. The young adult looks at him perplexed. His face may be completely dirt, but his blue eyes keep that enchanting intensity of always. Despite the state of his clothes and hair, his angel-like appearance remained. The thought widens his smile “What’s your name, dear? Doesn’t matter, can I call you darling? Yeah, good” he answers himself, his finger impeding the boy from do it himself “Now, what have you done, darling?” he repeats himself, slowly. He lowers his thumb to the boy’s chin, making his upper lip jump.

“What d’you mean?” he asks distractedly, sad. A quick look inside his mind tells Michael exactly what he’s thinking of. The poor boy thinks he died in the forest. He believes this isn’t real. He believes Michael’s here to collect his soul. Michael doesn’t even bother on looking for the foundation of that stupid assumption. Instead he focusses on more important information.

_I won’t be sorry to break it for you, darling._

“I asked why you did what you did? You can never control yourself, can’t you? Always wanting to let go of your anger in a physical way, uh? Flames do seems like the perfect manifestation for it” his hand leaves his chin and start caressing the boy’s shoulder and neck.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Michael circles him, his hand moving from the boy’s shoulder to his back, until he’s standing in next to him. He cups his jaw and with the right pressure, he gets him to open his lips just enough. Michael lowers his mouth to the boy’s open one and spits on it softly, then let go of the sharp jaw, closing it forcefully, watching the young man shallow involuntarily. The boy’s eyes go back to that blankness they had under the influence of Consilium, his mind over Michael’s control again. Expect this time it will be permanent.

He was Michael’s propriety from now on.

“Oh, but I believe you do” his hand moves the brown-eyed man’s chin delicately with his knuckles. Making him face the fire, the boy listening attentively, his mind ready to absorb Michael’s truth “. Look at that, that’s your doing. You got mad with you sister, a big ugly fight, over nonsenses really, but she’s been on your nerve lately, and resisting impulses has always been hard for you. So, you waited for her to be alone in the trailer and lit the fucking thing on fire. You’ve been repressing so much anger inside you” he taps the boy’s chest with his middle finger “, you just couldn’t hold it anymore. You just didn’t realize how close to the trees you were. Tsk, tsk, gotta be more careful” he pauses to enjoy the view, the strong heat of the fire casing both men “, but now the guilt of killing the rest of your family is tormenting you. Not your sister though, she was a bitch. You’re not sorry for her death. She deserved it and you know it. But now you’re realizing the danger you are to people around you and how much help you need. As much help as you can… “he trails off, then adds quickly “At least that’s what you’ll tell the cops and firemen when they get here, okay?” the boy nods dumbly “Great. I, sadly, have to leave before they do”

He lets go of the boy and goes to the jacket on the ground. With a lift of his hand the item floats in front of him, but before he can grab the wallet, he notices the blood trail the other girl left.

“Hey, darling, would you help me with something before I leave?” the boy is at his side in a second, face blank “Oh, you didn’t have to run but thanks. Here, put this on” he points at the jacket, the boy does as he was told, without hesitation. It only increased Michael’s sick pleasure “. Very well, check out of there is a lighter on one of the—oh, great. Lit it a few times, very well” he praises as the boy obeys his very command “, If you could pass me the money inside that wallet, yes that one, thank you” his voice is almost sweet as he receives the money; is not much, but would be enough until he figures something.  After counting it and saving it in his pocket, he looks up again and smiles at his victim “Now, I’m gonna leave, I’m sure someone already noticed this mess, but before I go I’ll leave you a little task so you don’t get bored on the waiting” he points at the small drops of blood on the ground “lick that ‘till it’s clean, would you?” the boy nods again, already getting on his knees to do so, but Michael stop him “. One last thing, and I promise this is the last!” ever so delicate, Michael presses the softest of kisses in the corner of his mouth “Forget about me”

And with that, the young Antichrist disappears, leaving the poor lad alone on his knees, cleaning the evidence of her sister ever being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the late update, I just been so busy lately. I'm soo sooo sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I already started the 3rd one, so it won't be so long 'till I post it. Also, I feel like I need to clarify this now, this is a Michael centric fic more than a Millory. I wanted to explore Michael's character in this fic, and I also happened to ship Millory, so that will be part of the fic, but in a veeery slow burn way. As you can see in this chapter, Michael's redemption is gon be a looong road, his dark side is just too strong at this moment, and for the moment he has no intention of changing it. I you don't want to keep reading after knowing this I'll understand. I just wanted to let you guys know that.  
> anyways, 'till next chapter! Bye ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this. I apologize for any mistake this may have. English in not my first language and It's been while since I've written anything.  
> if you have any advice for me or any error there may be in my writing, please let me know in the coments. I promise I won't take it as offence, it would actually be very helpful.  
> I'm planing in post at least once a week, since I'm satured with work at the moment, but I just can't let this stay inside my head haha  
> Anyways, 'till next chapter Thanks ❤


End file.
